A Mother's Love
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: The demons of our past can come back to haunt us when we least expect them, bringing back all the pain and regret with them. But there is one thing all demons fear...and angel. LokixSigyn


**Hey ya'll! So I got a oneshot request from a dear on tumblr and thought I'd post it :) I hope you like it. **

* * *

The rain was coming down in sheets, making a stroll through the gardens next to impossible. Well, unless you wanted to be soaked to the skin., and while Sigyn didn't mind getting wet she also didn't care to go out into a storm.

And storm it did, with lightning flashing and rumbles of loud thunder booming overhead. She sighed looking sadly out the window. How boring it was just sitting here alone in her chambers. Her shoulders sagged and she turned from the window, walking over to her bed and flopping down on it with a huff. She let out a long and exasperated sigh as she stared up at the ceiling.

Sometimes, she really hated being alone. Sure, some days it was nice to have a little time to herself, some time where she could read, or perhaps compose a letter, maybe even hone her healing skills. But there were other times, times like these, when she greatly missed the company of one person in particular. But as of late, he seemed to be more and more absent in her life.

She scowled up at the roof as another rumble of thunder rolled through the clouds.

"You and me both." she said to the storm as she sat up again. Surely there was something she could do around here. She looked over at the large book shelf sighing, how many times had she read those texts? Three, four times each? She had even begun to memorize some of them. She could always go to the palace library, but even there, the selection was growing thin. Besides, what she really wanted to get her hands on was some Midgardian literature. It was hard to come by here, but the ones she had read she adored. The Brothers Grim, The Odyssey, or some of her personal favorites, the works of Shakespeare.

She had loved them, but finding them on Asgard was next to impossible. She knew her husband Loki would know where she could find some, but the one time she asked him about it he had brushed it off rather abruptly. And now it would seem, that even if she thought he would answer her, he was never there.

She hopped up off the bed and walked over to the book case fully ready to begin more memorization when something caught her eye. She looked over at the large writing desk next to the shelf and noticed one of the drawers was ajar. Her brow creased as she looked over at it. Didn't Loki always lock that drawer? Had he forgotten to shut it before he left? She turn fully intending to close it without another thought, but for some reason, something stopped her. She knew she shouldn't snoop, after all, he kept it locked for a reason. Maybe it was the boredom getting the better of her, or maybe subconsciously she was angry enough at his being gone she didn't care about his privacy anymore. Whatever the reason she opened the drawer and looked inside.

At first she couldn't see anything of real interest, just some parchment, a bottle of ink, and his dagger. But there was something in the back...

She knew she shouldn't, but she reached in wrapping her fingers around what felt like leather binding of an old book. She pulled it out and gasped. It was indeed an old book, "Pythagoras" in fact, a story she knew to be far back in the humans history. Her eyes lite with excitement as she opened the cover and peeked inside and began to skim the pages. Before she knew it she was deep into the text, so much so in fact that she didn't even hear the door creak open or the foot steps that came to a sudden stop.

"What are you doing!" came Loki's loud harsh voice slicing into her blissful quite making her jump.

"Reading." she said smiling up at him. However her smile wavered when she saw the white hot fury flickering in her husbands eyes.

"I can see that." he said though clenched teeth. "Let me amend my statement, what are you doing reading, _that book?_" he pointed a threatening finger at the book in her hands.

"I just found it," she said. "You left your desk open and I was going to shut it when I saw this and...well, you know how much a love Midgarudian literature. Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"Put it back." he said darkly.

"But why?" she asked, her previous resentment pushing her to question him. "Why would you keep something like this from me when you know how much it means to me?"

"Because its none of your concern." he said snatching the book form her. She gasped, looking down at her now bare hands, and her anger swelled within her. Her hurt and confused eyes met his cold menacing ones, but she stood her ground.

"I don't know why your so angry with me. It is just a book, you have hundreds of them." she said gesturing to his many laden shelves. "Why is this one so different?"

"I told you, its none of your concern."

"You yelled at me, snatched it from me like I was a spoiled child, and even now you are furious with me for a reason I can not fathom. I think you made it my concern." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am angry because you were getting your hands into things that you should not." he said, his eyebrow twitching a bit.

"I have made that mistake many times before, and never once has this been your reaction. Tell me the truth Loki."

"Why must you be so difficult!" he said exasperatedly as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"_I'm_ being difficult!?" she snapped. "I just want an answer, you are the one dodging my questions and ignoring my wishes."

"So this is my fault?!"

"Well your certainly not helping!"

"Of course!" he yelled throwing his hands out dramatically. "Of course this is my fault, why should it not be? Is not everything else?"

"I never said-"

"No, but you meant it. You and everyone else!" he yelled throwing the book onto the bed. He laughed bitterly shaking his head. "And you know what? Your right. It is my fault." his last words were barely above a whisper. His face contorted into an angry snarl and he yelled kicking a chair across the room.

Sigyn flinched as it landed a ways away and looked back at him in worry. He stood there seething, his shoulders rising and falling from his angry breathing. He ran a hand through his hair again and she could see the fear and panic in his eyes as he sank to the ground. She ran over to him when she noticed that his shoulders no longer moved from heavy breathing, but from a quite sob.

"Loki." she breathed placing a hand on his shoulder as she knelt down next to him. "Whats wrong...what are you not telling me?" she asked tenderly.

"It was my fault Sigyn." he said his voice filled with so much anguish and pain she could fell her heart break in two.

"What was love?"

It took him a long time to finally answer her but when he did he took a long deep breath, his face drawn and tiered.

"That book Sigyn? It was a gift from my mother during my...punishment. She gave it to me right before...before she died. Sigyn...my mothers death...it was my fault." his voiced cracked with emotion and she could see a tear slip down his face. "I lead that monster right to her...and because of me..." he couldn't finish his thought, his sobs returning as he wept for his lost mother.

Sigyn didn't know what to do. She wanted to hold him and comfort him, she wanted to shake him and yell at him that that was a lie, she wanted to cry with him till his tears faded. But she couldn't seem to move. She just sat there staring at him, desperate to help him and not knowing what she should do.

After several moments passed she stood to her feet and took his hand gently pulling him up off the ground.

"What are you-?" he asks weakly.

"Come." she said as she brought him to his feet. He allowed her to guild his all but limp form over to the bed.

"Lay down." she said smiling at him.

"Sigyn wha-"

"Go on." she said gesturing to the soft sheets. "Just lay down."

He gave her a strange look before he reluctantly did as she bid him. He watched her with puzzled intrigue as she walked to the other side and hopped on, crawling over to him. She picked up the old book that he had thrown on the covers and set it by her before taking his head gently in her hands and letting it rest in her lap. She smiled down at him as she picked the book up again, flipping to the first page. She held the book in one hand, the other softly stroking his hair from his face.

He laid there in stunned silence as she read aloud the words form the old story. His mind flashed back to far a away time, when his mother would let him fall sleep in her lap as she read him stories of other worlds. He smiled up at Sigyn as she read, his aching heart calming a little. Frigga had tasked Sigyn to see that he was comfortable when he had been imprisoned. Had she known? Had she been able to see in Sigyn his saving grace even then?

_Thank you mother. _He thought, closing his eyes as his head lay in his wife's lap. _Thank you for sending this angel to me. _


End file.
